The Price
'''The Price '''is the eleventh episode of the first season and the eleventh episode in the series as whole. Summary Peter and his mother hide from vigilantes seeking the killer, while Christina disappears, and Roman finally begins to face the truth about his nature. Plot Christina’s hair has now gone full-on white after hearing of the deaths of her best friends, Alyssa and Alexa Sworn. When Norman Godfrey comes in to visit her, she remains unresponsive. Norman leaves the hospital and goes straight to the town’s local bar, where Sheriff Sworn is. Norman tries to get the Sheriff to stop drinking and come home with him, but the Sheriff’s mind is set on revenge, and his chosen target is Peter Rumancek. His logic is that “the killings didn’t happen until after the Rumanceks came to town.” The Sheriff’s cop buddies join him on his quest for death and destruction. The mob swarms the Rumancek trailer – where Lynda Rumancek is pacing anxiously, waiting for Peter to return home – and start smashing the trailer as they search for Peter. Meanwhile, back at the ruins of the steel mill, Dr. Pryce returns. He is not happy that Olivia made him “take out the trash.” He stalks angrily up to Olivia wearing a pair of thick white rubber gloves and coldly informs her that “your dogcatcher has been taken care of.” Back at the Godfrey Mansion, Peter is safe and sound, back in his naked human form and tucked into bed with Roman watching over him. Roman updates Peter on everything that happened and tries to apologize for not being able to save him from Chasseur in the last episode, but Peter’s not overly concerned with that – he’s worried about his mother. Peter asks Roman to check on Lynda. When Roman gets there, the trailer has been trashed and is completely empty. Roman’s about to leave when Lynda pops up from behind a trapdoor installed in the floor of the trailer and starts packing what little belongings she has left. She refuses Roman’s offer to take her back to his place, though, and asks him to just look after Peter. Roman calls Peter to report that Lynda is fine, and Peter is so overjoyed that he is overcome with a ravenous hunger. Peter’s in the middle of tearing through the barely cooked slab of meat when Letha walks into the kitchen and they both stare awkwardly at each other. Letha leaps into Peter’s arms, glad that he’s still alive. Their happy reunion is interrupted when two cops storm in and chase Peter and Letha around the house before holding the two of them at gunpoint. When Letha asks Peter why the police think Peter killed all those girls, his response is “Cops don’t think.” One cop shoves Letha away from Peter before roughly handcuffing the teenage boy as the other cop continues to aim his gun steadily at Letha’s head. The first cop bastardized recitation of the Miranda Rights includes a rape threat towards Peter and police brutality – and when Letha protests, he hits her so hard she falls to the ground, threatening to snap Peter’s neck right in front of her if she tries that again. Shelley Godfrey walks in, then, having been startled by all the noise going on downstairs. She curls up in terror at the scene before her, especially when the second cop turns his gun on Shelley for absolutely no reason. As though he’d sensed his sister’s distress, Roman magically appears and uses his mesmerizing to diffuse the situation. Surprisingly, he shows enough restraint to not make the cops kill themselves or each other, just orders them to drive far far away and to punch themselves in the face hard enough to break their own noses. Elsewhere, Olivia and Norman talk about the Sworn girls’ untimely demises. Before Olivia leaves, Norman tells her he’s going to leave his wife for Olivia but though she acts pleased to Norman’s face, she has a weird expression on when she turns away from him. A while later, Norman goes to meet up with Peter, Letha, and Roman in the chapel outside an abandoned section of Hemlock Acres so that Norman can give Peter a safe place to stay in the coming weeks. Roman heads into the hospital to fetch some blankets and sheets for Peter, and runs into Christina in the halls. She says some creepy ominous shit and disappears when Roman turns his back to her for a second. Shrugging the odd encounter off, Roman heads back to the abandoned church where Peter’s going to be staying. Norman meets him outside carrying a tray of hospital food. They effectively break up Peter and Letha’s canoodling session when they enter, and quickly drop off their items before dragging Letha along with them and leaving Peter alone for the night. Christina goes missing in the middle of the night, as a hysterical Sheriff Sworn discovers when he goes to visit her. In the morning, the police discover the fresh remains of a human girl by the beach. We find out how that’s possible when Roman goes to visit Destiny Rumancek Destiny explains to Roman that this is Peter’s fight, not Roman’s, and that if Peter wants to fight the vargulf he has to do it as a wolf. To turn into a wolf when “the moon is wrong,” they have to do a ritual to find out what price Peter must pay to access the wolf side of him. Destiny collects the requisite materials and gives them to Roman, who delivers them to Peter. Back at the abandoned church, Peter carries out the ritual. Step one: draw symbols on the ground in chalk and set up some nice smelling beeswax candles. Step two: Snap the neck of you beloved cat and carve out it's heart. Peter looks traumatized, and Roman excuses himself to go vomit outside. When he’s finished, Peter comes out with his hands all covered in blood and walks right past a shaken Roman before collapsing in the hospital’s graveyard. He flashes back to a story his grandfather Nicolae told him, then makes his decision he’s going to stay and face the vargulf and his fears. Peter heads back to Roman and tells him that he needs a whole lot of bacon grease, and that “the price for breaking the rules is my human face.” Back home, Roman is cooking boatloads of bacon so he can get the grease for Peter. When he finishes, Olivia is waiting to give Roman a present: the same exact axe that Roman used to kill the werewolf in his coma dream. At Olivia’s insistence, Roman approaches a picture of a wolf painted on a mirrior and smashes it with the axe. The final minute or so of the episode we discover that Chasseur. However, she’s severely beaten up and trapped in a cage in some unknown location. Cast Main Cast *Famke Janssen as Olivia Godfrey *Bill Skarsgård as Roman Godfrey *Landon Liboiron as Peter Rumancek *Penelope Mitchell as Letha Godfrey *Freya Tingley as Christina Wendall *Dougray Scott as Norman Godfrey Supporting Cast *Lili Taylor as Lynda Rumancek *Kandyse McClure as Dr. Clementine Chasseur *Joel de la Fuente as Dr. Johann Pryce *Laurie Fortier as Marie Godfrey *Aaron Douglas as Sheriff Tom Sworn *Kaniehtiio Horn as Destiny Rumancek *Ted Dykstra as Francis Pullman (credit only) *Nicole Boivin as Shelley Godfrey *Michael Andreae as the body of Shelley Godfrey Guest Cast *Don Francks as Nicolae Rumancek *Marty Adams as Neck *William Devry as Chin *Ashleigh Harrington as Lips *Jack Griffin as Young Peter *Michael Dyson as Coroner *Linda Goranson as Magdalena *Michelle Zlomislic as Nurse *Danijel Mandic as Upir Nazi *Kiernan McNalley-Kennedy as Young Nicolae Trivia Songs from the Show *"Loneliness Ends With Love" by Al Lerner & Margaret Whiting (Christina is unresponsive, sitting on her bed) *"Love Song" by Hooded Fang (end credits) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes